wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Title
? I like the sound of that!]] For player characters, titles are displayed before or after the character's name, usually as an indication of the character's achievements. While a character may have earned multiple titles, only one can be displayed at a time — players can choose which title to display, if any, in the character info frame. Prior to patch 2.0, characters could only earn titles through the honor system and could not alter which title was displayed. For mobs and NPCs, titles appear after the name (surrounded by <>s). They usually help identify either the faction or organization the creature belongs to or what kind of service they might provide. Currently obtainable titles Patch 3.0.2 introduced many new titles; most are through the achievements system. Argent Tournament Dungeons and Raids Miscellaneous PvP titles All PVP titles are displayed in the format: title ''. Reputation World Events Unobtainable titles PvE titles These PvE titles are for performing substantial tasks, and with the release of additional content, these tasks have been somewhat trivialized, so the titles are no longer attainable. PvP titles } || Top 1,000 overall of arena teams at the end of the 2009 Arena Tournament. || Patch 3.1.1 |- | || 'Relentless Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 7. || Patch 3.2.0 |- | || 'Furious Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 6. || Patch 3.1.1 |- | || 'Deadly Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 5. || Patch 3.1.0 |- | || 'Brutal Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 4. || Patch 3.0.2 |- | || 'Vengeful Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 3. || Patch 2.4.2 |- | || 'Merciless Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 2. || Patch 2.3.0 |- | || 'Gladiator' || || Highest rated arena team in the Battlegroup at the end of arena season 1. || Patch 2.1.2 |} Removed titles History of PvP Honor System Titles See article: Warcraft: Cataclysm will bring back honor system titles Prior to patch 2.0.0, players could earn titles by participating in PvP; ranks would be assigned based on the number of contribution points acquired by killing opposite-faction players during a week. With the release of Patch 2.0.0 and the Burning Crusade, players can no longer obtain or improve their Honor System title, but can choose to display their highest lifetime title they've earned before the patch. All honor system titles are displayed in the format: ''title ''. Return of PvP Titles in Cataclysm Blizzard has indicated that in ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, players will again be able to earn titles by participating in PvP; the old ranks would be given based on a new battleground rating sytem. In Cataclysm, we plan to make the old PvP titles available based on your performance in our upcoming rated Battleground system, similar to the current Arena titles which are based on your performance in the Arenas. Keep in mind, however, that Cataclysm is still relatively early in the development stages and this information is subject to change. We'll have more on the rated Battleground system and associated rewards in the months ahead. ... I'm going to clarify my original post, as I don't believe it's been decided yet whether they'll be purchased with Arena points or Honor points, or if a specific Battleground rating is the only requirement to unlock them. There are no plans to make these titles available for real-world money. ... We feel they're going to fit well with the new rated Battleground system. The titles were previously earned through a very cumbersome experience that didn't necessarily measure a player's PvP skill. With a new system for measuring performance in the Battlegrounds, we feel it's a good fit to award the honor title to those who excel. We do not intend for the top titles to be earned in a triival manner. It's going to be quite hard to get High Warlord or Grand Marshal; and not because it's going to requrie that someone plays in the Battlegrounds more than everyone else on their realm each week, but because it's going to require a very impressive win/loss ratio. The current plan is still for rated Battlegrounds to grant Arena points, though some rewards will require a certain rating from this system just as with the current Arena system. Source: Blizzard Development Team See also * Honor System * NPC titles usually help identify either the faction or organization the creature belongs to or what kind of service they might provide. Notes * After you earn your first title, the selection drop-down box will not be shown in your character info window. You have to log off and back on for it to be displayed. * Although there is an achievement for obtaining status with the Aldor and the Scryers, there is no associated title * and are technically still obtainable, but only to characters who picked up and kept the relevant quest chains before the achievements were "removed" in patch 3.0.2. * Many "Realm First!" titles were removed from the beta version of Wrath of the Lich King. Tigole }} References External links Category:Titles